En el Hell
by Illisse
Summary: Alberich busca venganza y decide hacer un pacto con la mismisima diosa oscura para conseguir sus deseos...


**En el Hell**

**A**lberich caminaba siguiendo a un viejo decrépito que arrastraba los pies y rumiaba constantemente frases imposibles de descifrar, miraba a su alrededor y no podía creer que estuviese muerto y fuera un simple cadáver más que paseaba rumbo a su destino final: el infierno.

Los sollozos y en especial el alarido del agua herían sus tímpanos, extrañaba el Valhalla y a Siegfried pero esa aventura en la que se había sumergido era para olvidarlo y estar lejos de su familia, quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía valerse y que no era un redomado inútil o debilucho, su inteligencia brillaría allí donde estaban las tinieblas y vencería a la muerte, era un aspirante a Dios guerrero y un descendiente de Nibelungos.

Algunos lo observaban al pasar turbados por el color de sus cabellos demasiado rojos, era un niño pero sus ojos eran implacables y eran como dos relucientes esmeraldas verdes, toda su apariencia parecía estar revestida de fuego y brillaba aún pese a estar muerto como todos ahí.

-Muchachito ¿Qué edad tienes? – le preguntó una mujer de aspecto anémico.

Alberich alzó una ceja y sin mirarla respondió con voz firme:

-17 y tú debes tener 200.-

La mujer rió desagradablemente y desapareció entre los muertos que se guiaban por antorchas con débiles luces azuladas. El pelirrojo no reparó mas en ella y se concentró en asumir que estaba muerto pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban había vida, sufrimiento, dolor las mismas cosas que cuando vivía, aún así todo lo que veía era distinto y mucho de lo que hubiera podido parecerle horrible en vida ahora era bello.

Había mentido sobre su edad, tenía apenas 14 años pero podía ocultarlos muy bien aunque su físico no le ayudaba mucho, era delgado y no fornido como Phenrill por ejemplo, que era uno de los aspirantes como él a las túnicas sagradas.Sentía cierto secreto temor de cómo sería su vida allí y en especial de que tan horrorosa sería Hel, la divina señora de los muertos.

A medida que se acercaba los alaridos aumentaban de intensidad, esto le crispada los nervios, nunca había tolerado en demasía en abuso físico y de eso sabían bien tanto su Padre como Siegfried, aunque esa no era la razón por la cual había dejado Asgard.

"Salí de allí con el orgullo roto y regresaré con él intacto" pensaba entretanto avanzaba, de pronto se halló dentro del Nastrandir y por sus monstruosas medidas producía un eco insoportable, era un enorme salón y en el centro había unas escaleras inmensas que ascendían y ascendían, los ojos verdes del aterido muchacho se dirigieron hacía arriba esperando poder contemplar el techo de aquél lugar fastuoso. El anciano que estaba delante de él se encorvó y comenzó a sollozar esto le pareció doloroso y se sintió empequeñecido, ese hombre le recordaba a su querido Abuelo, Hadrón, padre de su madre y con el cual tuvo una estupenda relación.

-Abuelo no desesperéis…-susurró sintiendo que el mismo empezaba a hacerlo, unas ganas locas de salir huyendo de allí le atenazaron los músculos mientras los guardias vestidos con atuendos similares a calaveras los iban separando.

Alberich fue arrojado al lugar de los hombres, miedo y dolor eran las únicas cosas que sus sentidos agudizados percibían y miró aterrado hacia los lados, nadie le prestaba atención y a empujones y codazos fue llevado a unas celdas minúsculas, lo lanzaron allí y se hirió las rodillas al caer, apenas podía ponerse de pie y recién entonces comprendió que ni su inteligencia ni nada le ayudarían a salir de allí y una negra desesperación se apoderó de él, a su alrededor todos gemían y apoyándose en el muro se encogió y abrazando sus rodillas deslizó la cabeza encima de ellas mientras unas lágrimas le caían en silencio, era un niño…uno muerto, se miró las manos pálidas mucho más de lo normal y en todo su ser sólo sus ojos y cabellos poseían "vida".

Por primera vez extrañó todo lo que no volvería a ver, la antigua mansión con sus muros de piedra y fachada tétrica, la mirada dura de su Padre y la comprensión de Siegfried; ya no podría pasearse por el pueblo ni ir a beber a las tabernas oculto de su padre, aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando la celda se abrió y por ella entró una mujer de aspecto maduro que se paseaba como si fuera la reina de aquél lugar que nadie querría como reino.

Alberich la miró algo asustado, comprendió que estaba frente a Hel, la perversa hija del dios Loki, y se estremeció al saber que ahora sentiría en carne propia los tormentos que allí prodigaban.Sin saber que hacer se inclinó torpemente ante ella y le arrancó una sonrisa de orgullo de los labios.

- Veo que sabes quién soy…¿Qué edad tienes muchachito?- preguntó con voz ronca y aterciopelada.

- 17 años – respondió Alberich sin alzar la vista del suelo absorto en los pliegues del largo vestido color burdeo que ostentaba la mujer y cuyos cabellos negros casi llegaban hasta el suelo.

Ella volvió a sonreír y él se sintió observado y estudiado, los ojos de Hel repasaban cada cabello y seguían descendiendo con turbadora insistencia.

- Mírame, te lo ordeno. No acostumbro a visitar a mis prisioneros pero llegaron a mis oídos rumores sobre tu belleza y veo que los guardias no mentían, me pregunto – susurró poniéndose las manos en las caderas- ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí, eres muy niño y representas menos de los 17 años que dices tener.

Los ojos verdes se alzaron y las largas pestañas temblaron al bajar los ojos nuevamente, era hermosa pero su belleza era fría y sólo sus labios de un tono rojo sangre parecían tener vida. Estaba asustado y nervioso pero a los ojos de Hel sólo representaba timidez. Al ver que no osaba mirarla algo se encendió dentro de ella y acercándose lo tomó de la barbilla mirándolo con deseo y burla.

-Eres demasiado bello para estar aquí…-susurró acercándole sus labios.

Aunque asustado el orgullo de Alberich se encendió y apartándose de ella se tambaleo hacia atrás mirándola con enfado.

-No soy cualquier muchacho – exclamó envalentonado y sin apartar sus ojos del radiante iris de la mujer agregó:- Seré un dios guerrero, serviré a Odín.

Los guardias murmuraron espantados y Hel retrocedió presa de la ira y acercándose lo tomó de las solapas y le gritó:

-No te atrevas a mencionar a Odín aquí, yo soy la Reina de los infiernos y tú aprenderás a respetarme niñito estúpido – y empujándolo salió de la celda.

Mientras todos se postraban a sus pies suplicándole clemencia el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que él no la pediría y apoyándose en el muro alzó una ceja mirando con desdén a los que plañían. La mujer no era tan terrible y por su estirpe que nadie le obligaría a hacer lo que no quisiera, estaba en el infierno pero era un Megrez.

Cayó la noche y nadie le molestó, la ración de comida estaba intacta y sólo había bebido el agua notando que una extraña somnolencia se apoderaba de él y con el monótono ruido de los pasos de los celadores se durmió profundamente; al cabo de unos minutos dos guardias entraron en su celda y tomándolo en brazos lo condujeron a los aposentos de Hel, que lo esperaba y permitió que lo acostasen en su propia cama ordenándoles que no la importunaran.

-Que niño mas lindo eres – jadeó acariciando con dedos trémulos la sedosa y blanca piel del pelirrojo e inclinándose besó sus labios saboreándolos gustosa – así que serás un dios guerrero, me alegra pero no servirás a Odin belleza mía, tú me servirás y serás mi espía en Asgard.

Con lascivia acarició sus cabellos y desabrochándole la camisa acarició su pecho, Alberich se removió inquieto y riendo ella le susurró al oído:- Duerme, soy tu madre y velaré tu sueño.

Éste frunció el ceño y abriendo los ojos de par en par se encontró en los brazos de Hel y asombrado la empujó con fuerza y con mano convulsa se cerró la camisa.

-Usted no es mi madre – exclamó enfurecido – Ni muerta lo será.

La reina del infierno extendió su mano y arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación llamó a los guardias y señalándolo les dijo:

-Enséñenle quién manda aquí, no me importa como pero lo quiero dócil en mis brazos.Nadie me habla así, Nadie.

Los hombres obedecieron y tomándolo de un brazo lo condujeron a un calabozo apartado, con los ojos pesados Alberich sentía que lo zarandeaban cada vez que se quedaba dormido y ascendían tanto que sentía el viento ulular por fuera de las paredes de piedra. Sin contemplaciones lo empujaron y cayó en la celda, un pequeño ventanuco dejaba entrever algunas estrellas, tras de sí sintió la voz de uno de los hombres que tomándolo con sus brazos regordetes le apretó los hombros con fuerza.

-No creas que eres el primero en desafiarla, pero sí puede que seas el más hermoso tanto que pareces una linda niñita.

El otro rió y arrojándole unos trapos le ordenó que se los pusiera, ante su negativa lo golpeó en el abdomen y destrozándole la ropa le pusieron a la fuerza la túnica.

-Parece una muchachita pelirroja – siseó el más grueso, el otro asintió y levantándolo en el aire lo besó sonoramente en los labios aumentando la hilaridad, Alberich lo escupió y zafándose cayó al suelo, gruñendo el hombre gordo lo empujó haciendo que se golpeara en la pared, el otro lo tomó de un brazo y empujándolo hacia su compañero se divirtieron hasta que lo vieron caer al suelo y vomitar en el piso.

-Míralo ya no escupe tanto, antes de eso acabará deponiendo sus entrañas – rieron.

Lleno de ira Alberich se incorporó y arremetiendo contra el más gordo lo tumbó de espaldas y apretándole la garganta exclamó:

-Ya les dije que no soy cualquier debilucho y tú lo comprobarás.

El hombretón se retorcía en el suelo y su cara estaba tornándose roja, su compañero se acercó a ayudarlo pero rápidamente el pelirrojo lo golpeó en sus partes íntimas tumbándolo también. Y al verlos a ambos en el piso tomó las llaves y abriendo la celda bajó corriendo las escaleras, huiría de allí como fuera y regresaría a Asgard a su tranquila biblioteca y a pavonearse por sus calles.

Al llegar a la planta baja se topó cara a cara con tres guardias más, uno de ellos sobresalía del resto por su estatura y ojos azules.

-¿Quién eres tú? – exclamó el guardia cerrándole el paso, los otros dos rieron, traían cuerdas y parecían muy pagados de sí mismos, entretanto el más gordo bajaba las escaleras y daba gritos de que lo detuviesen, al verlo, el mismo guardia que lo había interrogado rió y burlándose de él,le espetó:

-Garnor, se te ha escapado la mascota de Hel ¿eh? – Y ante el asombro de Alberich agregó: - Eres un estúpido, a este chico hay que hacerlo aprender, de otro modo.

Sus compañeros rieron y empujándolo por un pasillo lo llevaron hasta su antigua celda, allí se quedó solo con él y acercándose se presentó:

-Me llamo Erhaes y soy el capitán de los guardias de Hel, tengo entendido que desea que seas bueno con ella pero te niegas.

Alberich lo miró con desconfianza y sin bajar la guardia respondió:

-No tengo por qué, nadie me dirá aquí lo que tengo que hacer o como comportarme.

Erhaes rió y estirándose pasó por su lado mirándolo de reojo y rápido como el rayo le lanzó un golpe al mentón, el pelirrojo se tambaleó y sintió como su cara era literalmente aplastada contra una mesa que antes no estaba allí.

- No estás en el cielo muchachito y pronto te percatarás de ello – el guardia se situó tras de él y le acarició la espalda.

Alberich alzó una ceja y el sudor le corrió por la frente, trató de incorporarse pero la mano firme de Erhaes lo apresó por ambos brazos y atándole las muñecas con fuerza le dijo:

- Eres inteligente, tú decidirás que prefieres…si estar con una mujer o ser nuestra ramera.

Un sentimiento de alarma se apoderó de él, tal vez el guardia sólo quería amedrentarlo o infundirle temor, si sucumbía estaría a la merced de ellos; al ver que no obtenía respuesta Erhaes lo tomó por los cabellos y besándolo en los labios susurró al tiempo que sentía que una de sus manos le acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda.

- ¿No dices nada? – Rió – Entonces yo te haré hablar…-.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Alberich sintió que los dedos hábiles del guardia se introducían en su cuerpo y reprimiendo un gemido se tragó el dolor apretando los dientes con fuerza, sólo querían asustarlo no debía dejarse vencer él era un Nibelungo, todos estos pensamientos bullían en su cerebro mientras, para disgusto del guardia se mantenía en obstinado silencio. Con furia trataba de recordar su infancia y su breve entrenamiento dado por su padre en el arte de la espada, recordaba a su madre y la risa vibrante de Ingrid al corretear por el jardín persiguiendo mariposas, con los ojos cerrados se tragó el dolor al ser penetrado y soportó estoicamente sus embestidas.

Erhaes sonreía mientras sentía como iba introduciéndose en el cuerpo del pelirrojo y gruñó de satisfacción al acabar y ver que éste seguía manteniéndose en silencio.

-Vaya vaya ¿no me dirás siquiera si te gustó? Para algunos, yo soy el mejor aquí y hasta Hel puede dar fe de ello.

Alberich abrió los ojos y mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas replicó:

- Vete a la mierda, bastardo.

El aludido alzó una ceja y apretándolo con fuerza exclamó:

-Muchachos es su turno.

Pasó así la noche y los días restantes, los demás prisioneros estaban admirados de su resistencia y no faltaron los que intentaron defenderlo pero sin éxito, el muchacho pelirrojo seguía manteniendo la cabeza erguida mientras era conducido a las celdas de castigo, se decía que no probaba alimento y que la diosa de la muerte se había encaprichado con él.

-Morirá de seguir así – musitó una anciana mirándolo con tristeza.

-Es muy joven y engreído – acotó otro.

-Bah tal vez le gusta, dicen que no hay guardia que no haya pasado por él.

Alberich oía todos estos comentarios y aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía asco de sí mismo pensaba que manteniéndose firme no se sometería y aunque su cuerpo fuera mancillado su espíritu no, pronto se aburrirían de él y lo dejarían en paz.

Transcurrió un mes, lo obligaban a comer y tenía pesadillas, no soportaba estar a oscuras y aunque seguía manteniéndose en silencio su espíritu se derrumbaba y parecía un cadáver, una sombra de sí mismo. Hel lo mandó a llamar y bañándolo a la fuerza y vistiéndolo los guardias lo llevaron ante la señora de todos los muertos.

Al dejarle a solas con ellos la miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la mujer extendió una mano y tomándosela Alberich la besó, ella sonrió y empujándolo a la cama lo acarició con ternura mirando su cuerpo delgado y esos ojos que brillaban como esmeraldas.

-Resististe mucho más que otros, ¿ves que es mejor estar con una mujer? – sonrió Hel mientras lentamente lo hacia sucumbir a sus encantos.

Desde ese día Alberich dejó de ser tratado como un prisionero y mientras se ganaba la confianza de Hel maquinaba la venganza, había entrado allí siendo un muchacho pagado de sí mismo y engreído y saldría de allí convertido en un hombre. Al cabo de un año la diosa le permitió marchar, lo había moldeado a su gusto aprovechándose de su inteligencia y su belleza, tenía ante sí a su espía en Asgard.

-Me traerás el anillo que conoces tan bien, al haber sido forjado por tu estirpe, quiero saber todo lo que pasa en Asgard y que hacen los Aesir…-susurraba acariciándole los cabellos y mirándolo con admiración: ya no era el chiquillo asustadizo, su cuerpo se había desarrollado y sus cabellos le llegaban hasta los hombros, su expresión era de inteligencia y hasta le dolía dejarlo ir.

-Tal vez te haga un regalo de despedida – susurró Alberich acercándose a ella.

Hel rió y besándolo con malicia sintió como éste acariciaba su cuerpo y deslizaba sus manos por sus muslos y jadeante musitó:

-Mejor vete antes de que me arrepienta, conseguirás tu armadura y serás un divino distinto a los otros, tú serás el mejor…amas más que nadie y nadie se resiste a ti.

Alberich la miró con ironía y besándola se alejó mientras la capa ondeaba a sus espaldas, a su paso, se inclinaban ante él y mirando de reojo a Erhaes salió del Nastrandir.

"Un día me vengaré de todos vosotros, el anillo será para mí y pagarán mas caro que nadie el haberme despojado de todo sentimiento…Nadie será mejor que yo, que verdad más grande".

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí está tu fic Ashe apa_

_Por esto el pelirrojo salió tan "buenin" jejeje y aquí explico según mi punto de vista su actitud en la batalla con los caballeros de bronce. _


End file.
